CobraTheAlmighty
The Story of the Cobra The Cobra king awoke from his slumber and slithered through his serpentine palace. He went out of the front of his cave and saw an endless plain of desert and rock. Thus with his army of serpents, he created a paradise for all who belong in the sun under the Serpentine rule. He was named CobraTheAlmighty and under his rule, a cast kingdom was born and to this day, he lives within the desert kingdom, recognised as the Alpha, the supreme of his kind. There was nothing happening, so CobraTheAlmighty commanded a Create-Off arena to be made. He invited species throughout the world to compete and to fight against eachother for the entertainment of others and it became so popular that it's legacy is forever inscribed into the Diamond Wall of Competitions. About Cobra6099 Cobra6099 joined the Spore Community on May 19th 2010. Cobra knew Spore when it first came out in September 2008. He was pretty much watching youtube videos of people playing the creature stage. When he first got the game, Cobra wasn't very social with other people until the fall of 2010, where he was first noticed by simply commenting about there Ray Shot entries in one of Maxis's Darkspore template contests. He earned about 8 subs throught the contest. He joined the Sporum in November of 2010, but he didn't post until December. Throughout the months on the Sporum, he was very active on the Sporum. Now he is a Sporum User who has made quite a name for himself since he has joined. One of his goals was to get 1st MPN, his highest before that was 4th MPN when he shared his Ice Comet creation. Then, he shared his Dre'mon for gavinteer1's Beastal contest and he creation was outstanding that one time he was very high in the MPN even though he just shared his Dre'mon 5 hours ago. Getting 1st MPN on a decent creation certainly got him some recognition. He is also noticed by his Create-offs. His 1st Create-off had famous creators like UltimateZob, Drag0n0us, and debries. UltimateZob won the inagural create-off beating Drag0n0us in a Realistc Aquatic Creature round. His Second Create-off's Winner was MjrGlory. Surprisingly, Drag0n0us was the runner-up again. Notable creators like BongoBongo123, MjrGlory, Kevin92, and kyle_r93 competed in the create-off. His series of create-offs has given others the golden opportunity to express and explore their creative possibilities and limits. Now, he currently has 53 subs, he used to be engaged with Saltdfrost before his disappearence. and he plans to retire from the Spore Community when he is very popular. In the beginning of August of 2011, Cobra lost inspiration to his creations and took a break for a while. He has made a few creations lately and is thinking about retiring right now from Spore. Cobra doesn't have any alts. No alts. Maybe making an alt called BestOfCobra when he is very popular to show his best creations. Cobra's Sporepedia Page to his creations are in the Link below. Cobra's Sporepedia Creations Category:BAU members Category:Sporum members